facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman's Equipment
Batman seems to have an endless array of high-tech equipment and gadgets. Most of which are related to bats. Equipment Portable Weaponry *'Batarang: '''Batarangs are throwable projectiles relating to that either of boomerangs and shurikens at the shape of a bat. These can be used for many things such as cutting and immobilizing enemies. *'Bat-Dart: 'Bat-Darts is a form of tranquilizer darts specialized for the needs of Batman. *'Bat-Goo Gun: 'The Bat-Goo Gun is a handheld non-lethal firearm that projects a foam used to stick enemies to walls, floors and ceilings. *'Bat-Lasso: 'The Bat-Lasso is a lasso that can be thrown to around the feet on a fleeing enemy. *'Bat Stungun: 'The Bat Stungun is a knockout tool used by Batman to temporarily paralyze. *'Flamethrower: 'The Flamethrower is a miniature flamethrower used on Bat-Bane. *'Flash-Bang Grenade: 'Flash-Bang Grenades release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those nearby detonation. *'Tear-Gas Pellet: 'Tear-Gas Pellets are small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. *'EMP Grenade: 'EMP Grenades are small grenades which destroys all electronics within a 7 foot radius once it is detonated. Tools for Access and Manueverability *'Acetylene Torch: 'The Acetylene Torch is a miniaturized laser cutting tool. *'Batclaw: 'The Batclaw is a projectile similiar to like grappling guns and has a gripping claw attached to a line. Batman uses it to pull down objects and enemies. *'Bat-Cuffs: 'The Bat-Cuffs are bad-shaped handcuffs used to arrest enemies. *'Bat-Heater: 'The Bat-Heater is a small bat-shaped tool used to melt and heat ice. *'Batlight: 'The Batlight is a standard flashlight which is sometimes replaced by an infrared version. *'Line Launcher: 'The Line Launcher is a device that shoots steel cables out from both sides. Used to repel across large gaps. *'Batrope: 'Batropes are light-weight flexible ropes usually attached to Batarangs to act as grappling hooks. *'Bat-Saw: 'The Bat-Saw is a portable saw used for cutting. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: 'The Cryptographic Sequencer is used to remotely access power boxes for shutting down electrical fences and doors. It can also access radio frequency that can help Batman fight crime. *'Collapsible Bat-Sword: 'The Collapsible Bat-Sword is a sword similiar to lightsabers used to cut through objects such as steel. *'Grapple Gun or Grappling Hook: 'These gadgets are projectiles mean't for use in scaling large surfaces. It may use bat shaped hook or a simple magnetic end. *'Bat-Bomb: 'Bat-Bombs are miniature explosives used mainly to blow down doors or walls. *'Grapnel Gun: 'The Grapnel Gun is a more powerful grapple gun/grappling hook. *'Lock Pick: 'The Lock Pick are Batman's very own tools for breaking-and-entering. *'Master Bat-Key: 'The Master Bat-Key is a master skeleton key. *'Night Vision Bat-Goggles: 'Night Vision Bat-Goggles is a feature built into Batman's cowl using Starlight infrared of seeing thermal output in dimly-lit or non-lit areas. *'Rebreather: 'The Rebreather is used by Batman to breathe under water. *'Thermite Grenade: 'Thermite Grenades is a device used to burn through obstacles. *'Remote Electrical Charge: 'The REC Gun is a non-lethal electrical gun. It is capable of closing and opening doors as well as temporarily shocking enemies. *'Remote Claw: 'Stolen from Deathstroke after he was defeated by Batman. It is capable of shooting lines from one thing to another to access new areas. It can also be used for offensive reasons, shooting lines to hang them to knock them out as well as causing them to knock into each other or fire objects at them. Tools for Crime-Scene Investigation *'Evidence Bag: 'Batman used Evidence Bags for carrying crime scene evidence. *'Fingerprinting Dusting Kit: 'The Fingerprinting Dusting Kit is a small kit for dusting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints. Miscellaneous *'Batcall: 'The Batcall is a tool used to summon bats from the Batcave. *'Bat-Tracer: 'This device is used as a tracking device for locating enemies. *'Communications Device: 'This Communication Device is an earbug or handheld system used for communication with others. *'Cryo Capsule: 'Cryo Capsules are small pill-like capsules containing a cryonic acid which is released upon intact. *'Bladed Vembraces/Gauntlets: 'Batman's wrists are armed with bladed glauntlets. It is capable of firing to harm enemies. *'Glue Grenade: 'Glue Grenades are small capsules which release extremely sticky glue. It is capable of sticking enemies to structures and blocking dangerous steam and gases. *'Explosive Gel: 'The Explosive Gel is a device contained with gel capable of exploding when detonated. It is capable of stunning or even knocking out enemies and destroying weak structures. *'Energy Deflector: 'The Energy Deflector (prototype only) was created by Lucius Fox capable of deflecting energy based weaponry/attacks. *'First-Aid Kit: 'Batman has a simple medical kit used for emergencies. *'Kryptonite Ring: 'The Kryptonite Ring is a ring of Kryptonite stored inside of a lead box used in emergency situation against rogue Kryptonians such as Superman if he becomes a villain. *'Bat-Camera: 'A standard camera. *'Micro-Cassette Recorder: 'A miniature camera with a recorder. *'Micro-Processor Power Source: 'The power source for a regular microprocessor. *'Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit: 'A smaller, useful toolkit. *'Miniaturized Smoke Grenade: 'Smaller smoke grenades used in a get-away attempt or as another form of distraction. May contain an aneasthesia. *'Minicam and Recorder: 'A miniature camera with a recorder. *'Shark Repellant Bat Spray: 'A repellent spray that Batman uses against sharks. *'Smoke Pellet: 'Small capsules that release smoke on impact used to disorient opponents or as an escape tool. *'Sonic Bat-Beacon: 'The Sonic Bat-Beacon is an electronic device that puts out high frequency calls to attract nearby bats. *'Remote Control Batarang: 'The Remote Control Batarang is a Batarang that can be remotely controlled. It also has a camera and speed up and slow down features. *'Shock-Gloves: 'Batman's Shock Gloves are gloves with a non-lethal charge, used to stun enemies, to defibulate and jump start lifts and electrically controlled getaways. *'Disruptor: 'The Disruptor allows Batman to ovveride weapons, rendering them usless, and mines, causing them to explode to rather knock out enemies or access new areas. Vehicles *'Batmobile: 'The Batmobile is Batman's personal automobile and primary mode of transportation. It also has many weaponry and gadgets such as grappling equipment, firearms and a microscope. *'Batwing: 'The Batwing is Batman's custom-built air combat vehicle. The craft was fully armed with miniguns and missiles. *'Batboat: 'The Batboat is Batman's personal watercraft. *'Batcycle: 'The Batcycle is a motocycle counterpart to the Batmobile and Batman's personal motorcycle. It is a modified street-bike with a 786 cc liquid-cooled V-4 engine. It contains a computer-controlled carburetor and a bulletproof wind-guard. *'Batglider: '''The Batglider makes Batman appear to have wings. It functions like a traditional hand glider, but built to resemble the wingspan of a bat. Gallery Throwing Batarangs.jpg|Batarang Explosive Gel.jpg|Explosive Gel Sequencer.jpg|Cryptographic Sequencer Batclaw lol.jpg|Batclaw KR.jpg|Kryptonite Ring Bart Darts.jpg|Bart-Darts NVG.gif|Night Vision Bat-Goggles Shark repellent.png|Bat Shark Repellent Non Lethal.jpg|Bat Goo Gun Batcall.jpg|Batcall Category:Batman Characters